


The Fun Begins At Dawn

by Merchant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ronan and Adam being equally naughty, Wake-Up Sex, sequel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan wakes up the morning after losing the bet, and decides to exact a little revenge on Adam. </p>
<p>Events take place directly following events from "Ronan Rhymes With Moanin' ".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fun Begins At Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as the subject matter of this fic didn't really coax any build-up out of me, this is my first PWP Pynch smut fic. I saw that there was another fic with this subject matter already written, but I made sure I didn't plagiarize anything from that writing.
> 
> As you've seen in the summary, this fic is _also_ a sequel. I decided at the very last minute to make this fic into a sequel to [this lovely smut fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4433375). It was originally going to be Adam that gets all over Ronan while Ronan is sleeping, but Ronan deserves his payback >D. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and its characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this work of fanfiction.**

Ronan was constantly plagued with sexual dreams, even after he had begun a relationship with Adam. The dreams became more frequent, after Adam had won that bet. _Does this feel good, Ronan? Do you like when I touch you?_ Yes, Ronan fucking _loved_ when Adam touched him. _I need you, Ronan._

Ronan needed Adam too, but he wasn't about to admit it. He could feel Adam touching him, even in his dreams. In this particular dream, he was the one touching Adam, getting Adam to moan. Ronan would not let Adam get away with this, and he remembered what Adam said to him before they fell asleep. "Don't think I'm gonna let you try to get revenge. I'll just end up turning it back against you," he had said. 

The dream state began to fade away, and Ronan could see and feel his body waking up. He opened his eyes, and slowly sat up in bed. He was back in his room at Monmouth, and the sun was just starting to rise. As he pulled the blanket off of his half-naked self, he looked over at the sleeping boy beside him. 

Adam was still sleeping peacefully, his breathing even and quiet. His back was to Ronan, and as Ronan looked at him, he got a very sinister idea. _Two can play this game, Parrish_. Ronan began to slowly slide the blanket off of Adam's sleeping form, and went to work. 

He placed a hand over Adam's arm, and when Adam didn't stir, Ronan began to gently move Adam's arm towards him, carefully. Adam didn't move, but Ronan didn't let up. He paused, then moved Adam's arm some more. Finally, Adam turned and lied on his back, but he didn't stir. Ronan watched as Adam moved his lips a bit, and he smirked. Adam was now right how Ronan wanted him. 

Adam was currently in a T-shirt and boxers, leaving himself open to Ronan's mischievous ways. Ronan ran a hand over one of Adam's bare legs, gently caressing the skin. He watched as Adam's eyelids fluttered, and then Adam's leg moved a bit. Ronan's fingertips lightly touched Adam's thigh, then ghosted towards his inner thigh. Adam involuntarily spread that leg out, making him even more vulnerable. 

Ronan leaned his head down, and began tracing Adam's thigh with gentle kisses, moving up his leg towards his hip. Adam emitted a soft groan, but just tilted his head to one side. Ronan began to rub at the opposite thigh, managing to get Adam splayed out before him. _This is perfect. Let's see how_ you _like it_. 

Ronan rested his head on Adam's stomach, as he moved one hand over Adam's waist. His fingers moved lower, until he was cupping Adam's dick through the front of his boxers. One of Adam's legs twitched, and Ronan began to rub at Adam's clothed dick, squeezing at his balls very carefully after a few minutes. 

Suddenly, Ronan heard Adam's breath hitch, and he felt Adam's stomach twitch a bit. As he began to rub at Adam a bit more, a soft moan escaped Adam's throat. Ronan slid his hand past the waistband of Adam's boxers, and wrapped it around Adam's dick, stroking it. _Get nice and hard for me. Let's hear those sounds, Parrish._

Adam's arms began to move, and Ronan could hear Adam beginning to stir. He stroked Adam just a bit faster, feeling Adam's dick begin to harden to his touch. Adam slowly opened his eyes, and saw the back of Ronan's head first, and then _really_ felt what Ronan was doing. Turns out he wasn't actually dreaming that pleasurable feeling. "Ronan, you're an asshole," he said groggily, and Ronan snickered. 

As Adam stretched his arms up over his head, Ronan tugged Adam's boxers down a bit. Still holding Adam's dick in his hand, he positioned his head further down, until he was breathing against Adam's skin. "Mornin' to you too," he simply stated, all casual. He began to kiss along Adam's shaft very gently, and then ran his tongue down the shaft to the base, then back up towards the head. 

" _Ngh_...Ronan, stop it," Adam whined, still groggy. "You said you _needed_ me last night, and now you want me to stop?" Ronan responded, pausing in his actions. "Don't...give me that," Adam returned, yawning. Ronan playfully teased the head of Adam's dick with his tongue, and Adam moaned again. "Taking advantage of me while I'm sleeping? That is _way_ too low of you, Ronan Lynch," Adam added, a little less groggy now. 

"Don't act like you don't dream about this," Ronan teased, before taking Adam's dick into his mouth, sliding down to the base. He began to gently suck at it, using his tongue to rub the underside of the shaft. He could feel Adam getting harder in his mouth. Adam just placed a hand on Ronan's head, and moaned again, a bit louder. He had surrendered, his grogginess still not completely worn off. 

Ronan continued to suck him off at this gentle pace, using his tongue to tease the head, and the slit, tasting a bit of pre-cum from Adam's still growing erection. When he felt Adam get fully hard, he increased the pace, and sucked harder. He continuously took Adam's dick in to the base, moaning softly just to torment Adam with extra pleasure by causing vibrations to drift down the head of Adam's dick. 

Adam was in no position to fight Ronan off, as much as he wanted to. He should've known Ronan would pull this stunt, and he gripped his fingers against Ronan's head. " _God, Ronan. Mm...you're so lucky...that I love you, and that I love how good you make me feel_ ," Adam mumbled. Ronan hummed in response, and Adam winced at the sudden wave of pleasure that hit him. 

A few minutes longer, and Adam was arching his hips a bit, as his grogginess fully wore off. Ronan let Adam thrust against his mouth, and met each thrust with each bob of his head. Adam clutched at the sheet with his free hand as is orgasm built up, and he let out a shuddering moan as he finally came in Ronan's waiting mouth. 

Ronan drank Adam in, and swallowed every drop fed to him. He pulled away, wiping his mouth. He turned to face Adam, smirking a bit. "See, it's so _easy_ to get you to moan. That didn't take long at all," Ronan teased.

Adam narrowed his eyes at Ronan, and then he turned and pounced on him, grabbing the blanket and covering them both up. He started kissing Ronan deeply, while tugging Ronan's boxers down, before grabbing Ronan's dick and stroking him. Ronan was already hard, but he loved feeling Adam's hands on his body, and he groaned against Adam's lips as they kissed. 

Ronan was enjoying the sudden forcefulness Adam was giving him, and soon, Adam broke away from the kiss. He began moving down Ronan's body, taking the blanket with him. As Adam reached Ronan's waist, he felt Adam tug his boxers off of him. Adam settled between Ronan's legs, and Ronan suddenly felt Adam's warm breath, and wet mouth as he took Ronan's dick into his mouth, still stroking him. 

These actions made Ronan gasp, and moan deeply. He watched the blanket moving along with Adam's head, as Adam teased the head of his dick with his lips and tongue, before taking more of Ronan into his mouth, moaning against him as he stroked him along. " _Jesus Christ, Adam_. I should wake you up like this more often," Ronan murmured. 

"You're being punished, so be quiet," Adam stated as he pulled away for a moment. "Doesn't feel like punishment, when you've got my dick in your mouth already," Ronan remarked. In response, Adam suddenly deep throated Ronan's dick, making Ronan tilt his head back, let out a shuddered kiss, and arch his hips up. This didn't faze Adam, who just frantically bobbed his head against Ronan's dick, moaning against the skin. 

As quick as Adam started doing this, the quicker he stopped. He slid his head off of Ronan's dick, and released it from his hand. Adam then uncovered himself as he sat up, a sly smirk playing about his lips. "I didn't say that was your punishment," he said in a low tone, as he slid his shirt off and tossed it aside.

He began to rub his ass against Ronan's dick, and Ronan bit his lip because he was still very much aroused. "That's a nice face you're making. What's causing you to make that face?" Adam teased, as he rubbed against Ronan's dick some more. "Oh, do you like when I do this? Is that why?" he continued teasing, and Ronan glared at him. 

This made Adam grin, and he leaned forward a bit, placing his hands against Ronan's chest. "Do you want to fuck me, Ronan? Do you want to pin me down, and fuck me into the bed, so that I'll cry out for you? Maybe we'll wake Gansey up, but you wouldn't mind him hearing us, would you?" he started saying, his voice lower. Ronan wasn't going to give in to Adam this time, since Adam was pulling out his dirtiest tricks again. 

Ronan grabbed at Adam's hips, and made to pin him down, but Adam rolled out of his grasp, and off the bed. "Uh-uh! You don't get to fuck me today, since you weren't being good," Adam added, heading towards the dresser where his clothes lay. Ronan frowned at Adam's retreating back, and then rolled onto his back on the bed, glaring up at the ceiling. 

Then, Adam suddenly returned to the bed, holding a small bottle of lube. "However, I'll _gladly_ fuck _you_ , Ronan. _That_ will be your actual punishment," he interjected, already uncapping the bottle. 

Ronan smirked as Adam climbed over him again. They locked gazes as Adam settled between Ronan's legs, and Ronan arched his hips up a bit as Adam gently slid his dick into Ronan's asshole, until he was fully sheathed within him. Ronan's lips parted, and he closed his eyes and groaned as Adam began to thrust into him. " _Look at me, Ronan. Please..._ ," Adam whispered, all mischief gone from his voice. 

When Ronan opened his eyes again, he could see how much lust had clouded over Adam's gaze. " _You feel....s-so good..._ ," Adam continued, as he thrust deeper within Ronan. Ronan moaned louder, his gaze hungry, as he put his arms around Adam, holding him tighter against him. " _You feel fucking amazing. Mm....don't hold back. Punish me, Adam_ ," Ronan grunted out, and he pressed his lips against Adam's, as Adam began thrusting harder. 

They groaned against each other's mouths as they kissed, with Ronan moving his hips in synch with Adam's movements. Soon, Ronan was grabbing Adam's ass, squeezing hard, guiding Adam as he was thrust into. Adam was in pure bliss, feeling Ronan tightening around his dick as he moved his hips, as Ronan silently begged for more with his actions. 

Adam parted lips with Ronan after a moment, and they met each other's eyes once more. " _You're taking me all the way in, Ronan. Ah....so tight, I can barely hold on. You're going to make me cum soon_ ," Adam whispered against Ronan's lips. " _Then cum, cum all you want. Nngh.....ahh...give it to me, give me all of you_ ," Ronan whispered back. 

Their pace quickened yet again, and they were left panting breathlessly against each other's lips. " _I....I love you...so much, Ronan. So much_ ," Adam finally mumbled out, as he got closer to going over the edge. " _I love you too, Adam. I...fuck....I fucking...love you so much_ ," Ronan managed to get out. They began kissing each other more desperately now, arching their hips against each other, moaning deep and frantic against each other's lips. They were one being; one being that didn't want to separate. 

Ronan gripped at the back of Adam's head just then, his fingers tangling in Adam's damp, sweat-covered hair. It only took them a few moments longer, before they both were driven over the edge. One final thrust of Adam's hips, and they both came harshly. They shuddered in each other's arms, gripping the other tightly, not wanting to let go as they rode out their waves of euphoria. 

Soon, their hold on each other weakened, and Adam went still on top of Ronan, breathing heavily against his lips. Ronan soon turned to the side, sending Adam back onto the bed. They held each other, pressing gentle kisses against each other's lips for a minute. When they finally parted lips again, they just stared into each other's eyes, so much in love with each other. 

"Next time you wake me up like that, I won't be so nice," Adam warned. Ronan grinned at him, and then stroked the back of Adam's head. "We should really get up, I think Gansey wants us to go into Cabeswater again, today," he commented. "We'd better, since I think I can hear Gansey right now. I think we actually _did_ wake him up," Adam replied. They lied there in each other's arms for a few minutes longer, however, the two of them not in any rush to finally get out of bed.


End file.
